Big Time Rush Theme Song
The "Big Time Rush Theme Song" is the theme song of Big Time Rush. Lyrics TV Version Oh oh oh oh Make it count, play it straight Don't look back, don't hesitate When you go big time What you want, what you feel Never quit and make it real When you roll big time Hey, oh, hey, oh Listen to your heart now Hey, oh, hey, oh Don't you feel the rush? Oh oh oh oh Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time Standard Version Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Make it count, play it straight Don't look back, don't hesitate When you go big time What you want, what you feel Never quit and make it real When you roll big time Hey, oh, hey, oh Listen to your heart now Hey, oh, hey, oh Don't you feel the rush? Hey, oh, hey, oh Better take a shot now Oh oh oh oh Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Step it up, get in gear Go for broke, make it clear Gotta go big time Make it work, get it right Change the world overnight Gotta dream big time Oh woah Hey, oh, hey, oh Give it all you got now Hey, oh, hey, oh Isn't it a rush Hey, oh, hey, oh Finish what you start now Oh oh oh oh Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time Look around Every light is shining now, it's brighter somehow Look around Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams You and I We're gonna make a brand new sound like we own this town We can fly Now our feet are off the ground, never look down Welcome to the big time All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine Welcome to the good times Life will never be the same Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time Category:Theme songs Category:Songs Category:Big Time Rush